


The Mistletoe

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Holidays, Mistletoe, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did this for the spn_christmas prompt for December 7th 'Post Your Holiday Drabbles (100 words exactly) Day' & December 9th 'Kissing Under The Mistletoe'</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for the spn_christmas prompt for December 7th 'Post Your Holiday Drabbles (100 words exactly) Day' & December 9th 'Kissing Under The Mistletoe'

_Mary Campbell had been staring at the handsome man with the dark hair all night. She grabbed her friend’s hand, giggling, when he started wandering over to where they were standing. He took her hand and walked a few feet away and planted a kiss on her cheek. She was shocked to say the least._

_“I had to kiss you, Mary. We’re standing under the mistletoe.”_

_“I’ll make sure I remember this date, Johnny. Someday we’ll tell our children about our first kiss.”_

Dean tells this story every Christmas Eve to his brother Sam. 

“And that’s how it went, Sammy.”


End file.
